


Two-Faced

by PurifiedWaterr_100Percentt



Category: Gintama
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heavy Angst, I forgot how to tag lol, Reincarnation, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurifiedWaterr_100Percentt/pseuds/PurifiedWaterr_100Percentt
Summary: It’s as if his ethereal gaze wasn’t enticing enough in monotone colours.Relentless and unforgiving. You watched the hatred swirl like liquid magma.You thought he looked like the devil’s incarnate, had you ever seen it.He had the radiance of the moon, with milky pale skin in the colour of rich sandy beaches.And yet, he continued to emit the warmth of the sun.Crimson red crescent moons peppered gentle kisses along his palms which seethed at him from how tightly he clenched the same fists to hold you, to tuck a strand of your velvety locks away, to usher sweet reassurances- low insults and high praise.You sourced a rampant tear trickling from his gaze, his sorrow painting his entire existence blue.Every fibre in his being lit ablaze, a current so strong that it almost ripped through his heart.He would continue to shoulder the disappointment of meeting you.For his days would never brighten.No one told him it was possible.To have met the devil in the form of a pretty face.No one told him that he would have still been shackled by his own fate.Truly.Ignorance was bliss.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki/You, Hijikata Toshirou/You, Kamui/Takasugi Shinsuke/You, Okita Sougo/You, Sakamoto Tatsuma/You, Sakata Gintoki & You, Sakata Gintoki/You, Takasugi Shinsuke/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Two-Faced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyheyhey! welcome! if you’re here from my tumblr or from the ao3 page, hi!
> 
> i’d just like to settle a few ground rules about this fic:
> 
> whilst this chapter introduces a certain character first (no spoilers hehe) they will not be the main focus, or rather, the main love interest. the way this will pan is out is that potential love interests will be introduced one by one and then branched off into alternative routes depending on your preferences. so, basically, there are a multitude of ways this fic could end. ofc there will be hints lmfao boy isnt gonna sit on his ass and not fall in love w a pretty girl like u (sorry its fem reader :() 
> 
> and uh yeah its a soulmate au but i wont speak much of it bc it will be explained in later chapters.
> 
> happy reading! hope you enjoy bb

For many years, people had told tales about viewing the world in colour.

These prophecies were written off as mere conspiracies, myths and great tale-telling stories around dazzling bonfires. 

The greeks had carved it into sandstone. Cavemen drew into rocks about rainbows and sunshine which weren’t monochromatic. You could even find children’s books on the matter, though they were vastly ancient due to the lack of population who believed in such an absurd matter.

In a world where everyone was born only viewing everything in black and white monochrome, there were rumours uttered and sightings spilled from in between tight lips that you would view the world in colour had you met your soulmate.

The population was selfish. Undeniably ruthless and unforgiving towards change.  
You would have learned it, eventually.

You always giggled to yourself, shrugging off the idea without another thought.  
You wouldn’t see the world in colour. You would be fine with that, if that’s the way things were meant to be.

Such trivial and fairytale endings didn’t exist, and no amount of scientific research could prove you otherwise.

You reminisced back on this, feeling your chest confine and expand as you felt burning hot oxygen circulate back into your airways. You exhaled shakily, nausea and anxiety wracking the pits of your abdomen.

You felt the bitter breeze sweep through you and you tilted your jaw up to the sky, basking in the radiance of the sun.  
It was blue.

“Pardon the intrusion.” Your mother politely called out, bowing with respect. You cowered behind her, a small pout evident on your features as you lightly tugged at her sleeve; hoping for some sort of protection. You prayed to whatever gods there were that she would change her mind, pick you up and drive you back home.

You watched her gently chuckle, kneeling down to your eye-level. She cupped your face into her hands, lightly nuzzling her nose against your small one before she peppered a kiss on your forehead. 

“Now, now, (Y/N)-chan. There’s no need to be scared, okay? The children here are really nice, aren’t they? They’re all around your age. There’s no need to be shy, sweetheart.” She reassured you with warm smiles reminiscent of sunshine,ruffling your head when you huffed in dissatisfaction. 

You whined, making grabby hands at her when she began to walk away.  
“I won’t be long! Pinky promise!” She called out, extending her pinky finger towards you. 

You remembered trying to run after her, tripping over a stray toy in the process and face-planting into the carpet. You felt your face stick with the fabric, carpet burns stinging your cheeks.

Everyone knew you as the girl who flopped over on her first day of daycare. 

“No way! Nuh-uh! ‘M no go to daycare!” You cried out, tears spilling out from your gaze. Your mother persisted, scooping you up instead of dragging you along the concrete.

“Why can’t I just stay home?!” You whined, stomping your feet.

“Because your mama’s busy working and daddy’s away on a business trip for work. You can’t stay home by yourself, pumpkin. You’re too young.”

“Daddy hasn’t been back for months! And I’m old enough!”

“Yes, dear. You’re not old enough to work a job yet,”

“Am too!”

“Yeah? Why don’t you prove to everyone that you can work a job then?”

“Yeah! I’ll be the best job worker there ever was!”

“That’s my girl.” She ruffled your head, giving you a cheesy grin and a reassuring push as she set you onto the floor. 

You ran towards the entrance as fast as your little legs could carry you, glancing back and spinning around until you almost lost balance. You waved your arms around to gain your footing again, waving your small hands fervently back at your mother. 

You stuck your tongue out the corner of your mouth in concentration, gaze narrowing and eyebrows creasing as you strained your arm; attempting to reach that oh so beautiful ripe apple in the tree branches. 

You yelped out when you balanced too much weight on the thin branch, squeaking when you heard the wood fibres crackle and snap underneath you. You fell down to the floor with a thud, the dark grey apple you tried to pick bobbed and hit the top of your head. You pouted with a cry, rubbing at your eyes with the back of your hand as you watched black liquid ooze from an open wound. 

You remembered very faintly that this was called blood. Apparently, it was red.  
Whatever that word meant.

You sobbed, seeping at the dull cuts and grazes along your knees. 

“Oi.”

“Come on. Get up. You’re giving me a headache.” 

You gazed up at him through your eyelashes and blurry vision. 

He had pale white skin, like the heartiest of papers. His wild raven locks were styled into ‘v-shaped’ bangs, a few stray strands blocking his liquid charcoal orbs.

For a second, you wondered what eye colour he actually had.

His palm looked sturdy, yet he looked down at you with pity.

You pouted, swatting his hand away and standing up.

“I can stand fine!”

“Huh? I was just trying to help you!”

“I don’t need your help!” 

He grunted, dismissing you with a half-wave as he walked the other direction. You pouted, huffing and storming off as you rubbed your open wound.

You wouldn’t have remembered the uncertainty that swirled behind his eyes as horror wracked him. 

“Alright! One, two- three- ack!” You jumped on the hopscotch, skipping along until you tripped over your own feet.

You stumbled forwards, catching your fall with your palms. Rather, you protected your face and grazed your hands instead. 

You stared down at your palms, rushing inside when the ear-piercing daycare bell rung signalling that playtime outside was over.

You felt your body collide smack bang with another, bone clicking against bone. You flinched at the harsh sting that resurfaced in your chest. 

You groaned, feeling something connect in your chest. You wouldn’t have understood the stream of electricity that burned in your veins.

The same boy from earlier gawked at you with bewilderment, stumbling and stuttering. You’d only seen him a handful of times, you thought, and yet you never saw him so flustered. 

His pupils were blown wide, his skin whiter than it had been already. Like he saw a ghost. There seemed to be a disproportionate amount of discolouration staining his cheeks in an uneven tint of grey. You figured he was blushing. 

“Watch it, idiot! I could’ve trampled all over you if you weren’t careful!” He spat out, gaze filled with hurt as he rubbed his own shoulder. 

“You did trample all over me!” You barked at him, pointing your small finger towards him in accusation. He plastered a hand over his chest to feign mock sympathy and shock before he grunted and began storming off again.

Something about his demeanour unsettled you.

You wouldn’t have known why yet.

“Wait!” You called out after him, drawing in oxygen as you heaved yourself up off of the floor. 

You groaned, rubbing the back of your head sheepishly. 

“S-sorry…” You mumbled, averting your gaze. 

You watched him crease his eyebrows in concern, eyebrows twitching in disgust.

“Stop that!” 

“Stop what?”

“You’re making such a stupid face! Are you constipated?” You chortled, grasping your small stomach as you giggled.

“Whatever. Why are you even apologising?” He dismissed your comment, averting his gaze.

“Because my mama won’t let me have cake if I’m rude to other people” 

“Even though it was your fault- Anyway. Sorry. I’ll look around next time.” You sighed, dejected.

“Mhm.”

“Uhm-“ You reached out, unsure how to proceed. He halted in his step, glancing at you from over his shoulder. His thick eyelashes shielded his vision.

“(Y/N). I’m (Y/N). My mama and I moved here some weeks ago”

“A few.”

“Eh?”

“It’s a few weeks ago.”

“Is that your name? Do you have a shortened version, ‘itsafewweeksago’-san?” 

“No. I’m correcting you on your sentence you idiot.”

“Oh.”  
“So it’s not your name?”

“No!” 

He sighed heavily, turning to face you.

“Hijikata Toshirou.”

“‘Kay! I call you Toshi now!” 

“Huh!? That’s so rude! Call me Hijikata-san! I’m older than you, dammit!” 

“See ya later Toshi! It was good meeting you! My mama says hello!” You called out to him, cupping your hands around your mouth so that your voice travelled. You giggled at the pure irritation on his face, giving him a cheeky grin and waving as you beelined towards your carer who picked you up after daycare. 

Hijikata waited until you were out of his sight so that he could disappear into the bathroom. 

He slammed the faucet on, small fingers curling and twisting vigorously as he dunked his head underneath the running water. He poured the liquid into his eye, gawking and spluttering as his eyes burned, like something was beginning to etch into his memory.

He panted, chest heaving with difficult inhales and exhales, his lungs constricting and chest burning with that all too familiar current. 

The corners of his vision were slowly gaining their pigment back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh :) 
> 
> feel free to leave feedback ! comments are always appreciated they make my heart go brrrrrrr 
> 
> yeah its only chapter one but can you feel the hype??? cause i can freaking feel it going down
> 
> until next time !


End file.
